Music of the Mews
by Monkey-chick227
Summary: What happens when two of Pudding's cousins, Rin and Len Kagamine, drop in for a visit, and find out that they're mews? R


**Monkey Chick: Chi Chaaaiiiii**

**Chi Chai Monchan: *is playing poker with Badtz Maru* what do you want? (to Badtz Maru) HAH!!! FLUSH!!!**

**Badtz Maru: screw you**

**Monkey C: SHUDDAP YOU TWO I'M TALKING!!!**

**Chi Chai: and??**

**Monkey C: i'm bored. what should i do?**

**Badtz Maru: bore other people with your crappy stories**

**Chi Chai: and leave US alone. we're playing poker and i already have all the Cheezi Puffz. now we're betting hard candy.**

**Monkey C: okayyy. ooh!!! ooh!!! ooh!!! ONESHOT TIME!!!!! Choco Cat can you do the disclaimer?**

**Choco Cat: ya sure. DISCLAIMER: Monkey_Chick227 does NOT own Sanrio or Vocaloid or Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Monkey C: Arigatou!! Roll it!**

It was a normal day at Cafe Mew Mew. Well, _almost _normal. Business was very, very slow, most likely because no one dared to go out into the blistering Tokyo summer heat.

So, therefore, Pudding, Lettuce, Ichigo, and surprisingly Mint were sprawled out on the newly cleaned floor. They thought it was much cooler down there.

"Uwaaahhh......Pudding hot, na no daaa...." Pudding said, rolling over onto her belly.

"Shirogane-san! Can we please go home? There's absolutely no customers here!" Ichigo whined, pounding her fists into the ground like a child not wanting to leave the park.

"No, baka Strawberry. We might not have many now but the Cafe doesn't close until 4:00 PM. It's only twelve." Ryou said, crossing his arms and looking down on the over-heated mews. They obviously couldn't bear this heat for four more hours.

Suddenly, the cafe bell rang, and all four girls scrambled to their feet, miffed at Ryou for being right. He took himself and his smug face into the kitchen.

A boy and a girl walked in, side by side. The girl was about Ichigo's age, but slightly shorter than her. She had short blonde hair, bangs pushed to the side with messy black bobby pins in them. On her head was a white headset with a mic attatched and hanging by her mouth. Also on her head was a large white bow. She wore a white strapless shirt with a large yellow bow on the top middle. She also had on black shorts and black flip flops.

The boy next to her looked almost exactly the same, but in male form. He had messy blonde hair also with a while headset in it, again, mic down by his mouth. He had on a white shirt with baggy black knee-shorts and an orange belt, most likely to keep his pants from falling down. He too wore flip flops.

Ichigo turned bright red at the sight of the boy, and was about to greet them, when Pudding rushed up to them.

"RIN ONII-CHAN! LEN ONEE-CHAN! KONNICHIWAAAAA NA NO DA!!!" The small monkey girl ran to hug both of them. The twosome laughed.

"Konnichiwa Pudding-chan! Wow we haven't seen you in forever! How's Hanacha, Lucha, Chancha, Honcha, Heicha, and of course Ah-Nin?"

The girl, supposedly named Rin, asked Pudding. "All of them are doing well, especially Ah-Nin! Oh, let Pudding introduce you to Pudding's friends!"

She hopped over to Ichigo first, letting Rin and Len follow. "Rin Onii-chan, Len Onee-chan, this is Ichigo Momomiya. Ichigo onii-chan, these are Pudding's cousins Rin and Len Kagamine."

"Ah, konnichiwa, Momomiya-san!" Rin said, bowing in respect. "Yo, Ichigo-san." Len said, winking. Apparently, he was much more informal than Rin.

Rin slapped Len on the arm. "Len-chan! Be nice! Ehehe, gomen, for the behaviours of my baka brother." Ichigo giggled, "No biggie. Nice to meet you too, Kagamine-San. Oh, wait, would you like to address me by your first names because of the same last name issue?" she said.

The girl looked at her brother, and in unison said, "Hai, arigatou."

Pudding, now annoyed, hopped over to Lettuce. "Rin, Len, this is Midorikawa Lettuce. Lettuce onii-chan, these are my cousins Rin and Len."

"Konnichiwa, Midorikawa-san." both twins said in unison. This went on until the Kagamine twins and all of the mews knew each other.

Keiichiro came out of the kitchen, holding two orange sherbert ice cream cones. "Here you go, Rin-san, and Len-san."

"Arigato, sir." Rin said, but before she dug in, unlike Len, she asked, "Akasaka-san? I wouldn't like to be rude, but do you have any ice cream for our newest friends?"

The mews looked up excitedly. Keiichiro chuckled, "Of course I do! Strawberry for Ichigo, banana for Pudding, mint chocolate chip for Minto, low-fat grape for Zakuro, and of course, watermelon to Lettuce."

"NYAAA!!!!!" Ichigo yelled, devouring her ice cream. "ARMFIGATHO THIN-SHAN!!!!" Ichigo said, muffled by her ice cream.

"Slow down baka Strawberry, you're gonna get a--" Ryou began to say, before the pinkette dropped to the floor, holding her head.

She yeowled in pain. "Brain freeze." Ryou finished. He simply smirked and pulled her to her feet, and hugged her.

As her tail and ears popped out. "Better, Strawberry?" she blushed a bright red. Everyone laughed at her reaction, and Len walked over and slung his arm around the neko girl.

"Haha, looks like you're part koneko, huh?" He scratched her ears, and she purred, only making him laugh more. The mews, including Keiichiro and Ryou, ceased their laughter.

"Keii, I didn't know this would happen. Should we tell the Kagamine twins?" Ryou said. "Tell the Kagamine twins what?" Rin said, walking up shyly to the blonde.

And so Keiichiro launched into the story of how the mews became.....well, the mew mews.

* * *

**An hour later**

Len and Rin were shocked. Their cousin, Pudding, was part monkey? "Okay, so you mean to tell me that Pudding-chan, OUR COUSIN, is infused with a monkey?" Rin shouted.

"Pfft, that explains a lot." Len said, crossing his arms. Just then, Keiichiro caught sight of something peculiar on Len's left hand that he hadn't noticed before.

On his hand was a faint but fairly noticeable yellow mark. It looked like a star, but there was only half. He realized something, and with an urgent tone, went down to the lab.

Looking at the screen, he noticed two red blinking dots, right next to each other. They were right in the cafe.

"Keiichiro? What's the matter? Why'd you rush down here so fast-- what the?" Ryou said, running down the stairs, and stopping when he caught glimpse of the screen.

"Do you mean to tell me that we have..." "Yes, Ryou. The Kagamine twins are our newest addition to Tokyo Mew Mew."

The two men came back from upstairs. Keiichiro walked up to the twins calmly. "Rin-san, would you please hold out your right hand? Len-san, would you please do the same, but with your left?"

They nodded, confused, but held their hands out anyways. The marking on Len's left hand aligned perfectly with the half-star on Rin's right hand.

"Rin, Len, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew." Ryou said. The twins looked at each other in a daze. "You mean to tell us that we're--" "--Half animal?"

* * *

Monkey C: okay well tell me how you like it! i might actually continue if you review. ja ne!

Choco cat: R&R please


End file.
